


The Whole Package

by Geonn



Category: Castle
Genre: Episode Related, Episode Tag, F/M, First Time, Hand Jobs, Morning After, Morning Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-21
Updated: 2012-02-21
Packaged: 2017-10-31 13:21:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/344475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geonn/pseuds/Geonn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A conversation after the world doesn't end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Whole Package

**Author's Note:**

> Big spoilers for Pandora and Linchpin! You have been warned!

He wakes before she does, which surprises him. He always pictures her as a 'crack-of-dawn' type of person. But there she is, curled on her side facing the window, with the sunlight tracing its way slowly up her body. The blankets and sheets are absent, the first casualties of the night before (well, technically the first casualty had been their long-standing self-imposed silence, and then a few buttons on one of his favorite shirts, but the bedding was a close third) which grants him a lovely, unimpeded view of her. 

When she begins to stir, she stretches, and he finds himself transfixed by her body. Not her breasts (although they certain were on the tour), but the way her muscles move under her skin and the way her leg curls up to make lines at her hip when she rolls onto her back. She's exquisite, and he cups one hand over her hip as she blinks up at him. He can see her mind working, putting together the sleep-addled pieces of the puzzle that led to her waking up in this unfamiliar bed with this all-too familiar face beside her.

"Hey." It seems a safe thing to say.

"Hey." She pushes herself up, notices they're both naked, and he can see her considering whether or not to cover up. Knowing she's torn between propriety and hurting his feelings, Castle takes the decision away from her; he pulls the pillow out from behind his back and hands it to her. She hugs it to her chest with a quiet, "Thanks."

"No problem."

They sit next to each other against the headboard and stare across the room. 

"We were near-death." She looks at him, but he's still staring at the far wall. "That's what we said last time, after the freezer truck. Our first kiss." He can't resist smirking at her. "We're just so thrilled to be alive, and to know that World War Three won't start due to our failure, we... threw caution to the wind and jumped the first available warm body. I'd be okay with that."

Beckett was quiet, and then shook her head. "I wouldn't be."

"Okay. Uh--"

"Castle, I talked to Sophia about... the two of you. How it happened and how it ended. And for a while, I thought she was giving me a glimpse of my future. I thought, 'this is what happens to his muses. This is what happens when he gets distracted by the next big thing.' And I thought... if I'm ever going to sleep with him, I might as well get it over with while he's still fawning over me."

Castle tries not to look hurt, but he is only human. "Oh."

She puts her hand on his thigh. "But then she said something else. She said that after you took the plunge, the tension was gone and you had nothing left. The five dozen little annoying things you do during the course of a day--"

"Five _dozen_?"

"--became too annoying to ignore and the relationship fizzled out."

He clears his throat. Her hand is too close to his penis, and it is starting to notice the warmth. Like a plant left in front of a sunny window, he watches as nature takes over. She's watching too, and that doesn't help slow things down. 

"But then I realized you two had only known each other for a year when you banged her. A year into our relationship, I probably would have said the same thing: sexy on the surface, annoying little brother on the inside. If we'd had sex then, it would have destroyed everything. You wouldn't be at the Twelfth and I'd probably have forgotten all about your little research visit a long time ago.

"And I'd have been worse off for it. I wouldn't be the person I am now. You helped me face my demons, Castle. You threw back the curtains and made me unafraid to look at what the light showed me." She bites her bottom lip and curls her fingers around his erection. Somehow it's not sexual, although the way he grows against her palm proves he's not entirely convinced of that. "It's the little things. The way you annoy me. The way you try my patience, you get on my last nerve, you aggravate me... you challenge me, you push me, you make me a better detective. You make me ask questions I normally wouldn't ask."

She was stroking him now, and the pad of her thumb brushes over the tip of his cock. He grunts.

"You and Sophia ended because all you had was tension. Once you took that away, all she noticed was the abrasive parts. But we're different, Castle. I can live without the tension. I could even live if we never did this again." He whimpers at the suggestion and she smiles. "I don't think I could live without your obnoxious little jokes or your sometimes grating presence. I need you in my life, Castle. The sexual tension is just a bonus. And once I figured that out, I decided... might as well see what you're like in the sack."

The room falls silent except for the bedsprings as Castle responds to her stroking. She bites her bottom lip in that way she does when she's concentrating on the white board (and now he worries he'll start get hard-ons at wholly inappropriate times) and cups her breast with her free hand. Castle manages to send a signal to his right hand, and he presses it between her legs. She shifts to give him room.

He presses his middle finger into her and Beckett arches her back. Gathering her moisture, he drags his finger back up and circles her clit. She gasps and presses against the headboard. She climaxes first, tightening her grip on his cock and then releasing it just before Castle comes. It lands on their thighs, some of it on her thumb, and he relaxes against the headboard again. He keeps his hand over her pubic hair, and she strokes his softening cock as she slumps against his side. She kisses his shoulder and his neck.

"Sorry." He clears his throat. "Were you saying something? I kind of zoned out around the 'glimpse of the future' part..."

She slaps him on the chest hard enough to leave a mark and he yelps. He grabs her and flips her down onto the mattress, pinning her there with his body. 

Her irritated laughter is quickly replaced by moans, which fade and eventually turn back into laughter. As Castle kisses his way down her body, he promises himself to always give her every part of him. She deserved nothing less than the whole package.


End file.
